linoleum_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Nindella O'Haya
History Personality Nindella grew up in a small farming community, As a child, she dreamt of one day being a famous adventurer and traveling the world by sea. Instead of playing with other children her age, Nindella often spent her free time at the local tavern listening to the tales of travellers. By spending so much time at a tavern, she’d naturally toughen up and spent much of her young life getting into tavern brawlers with travellers to prove her strength. This was until one incident where Nindella engaged in a fight with a young noble by the name of Bran Lovelace, Nindella was able to decisively win the fight but Bran’s noble pride would not allow him to leave this defeat alone. So, the next day Bran went to threaten the town’s elder telling him that if Nindella isn’t exiled by the end of the week then his kingdom may have to take action against the town where their prince was attacked. Feeling the pressure from the prince, The town elder had no choice but to order Nindella to leave town. Nindella was initial super pissed off that this prince used his power to force her from her home, but then she started to think of it differently but instead that this was a sign for her to start her path to being a famous adventurer. Nindella made her way to a port town where she joined a ship’s crew, initial she and the crew got along fairly well, she worked hard and during her first mission out she found she had a talent for finding colourful rare gems, she managed to find a lot of them, but when she returned with her haul, the captain ordered that all the treasure be split amongst the crew according to rank. In the end the captain and crew left her with only one gem for herself. This happened a few more times before she decided that she had enough of this crew and she was going to walk out at the next port they hit. But before this could happen they came across a pirate ship, on the ship three kobolds were at arms against a single other female kobold, The female was more than capable of holding her own and the crew of Nindella’s ship decided to help save her. When they got on the ship though Nindella looked into the eyes of the female kobold and was able to see her feral nature, a need for blood-shed and to stand above others. So, Nindella slowly walked up to the girl, passing her captain as he was trying to talk to her, took out her hand cannon and point blank fired a large musket ball into the chest of her. After that Nindella’s mind went into a sort of blur, as she could only hear the captain scream of treachery, after when she awoke from her daze the only ones who remained were the three kobolds from before. They introduced themselves to her as the faithful crew mates of the pirate king, just before she could start to introduce herself, almost as if on queue a ship crossed the horizon, coming full speed towards them flying the golden flag of the pirate king. Nindella’s first interacting with the pirate king, Rufio Eos, was him thanking her for saving his crew and handling the his traitor problem. He said that the pirate code dicates that he was now in her debt, so he offered her a place in his crew, and promised her fortune beyond imagine. Nindella accepted but with a condition, that she could borrow the traitor’s boat and a small crew to deal with an issue of her own before she officials joins his crew. Rufio agreed to this arrangement and sent the remainder of his son’s crew and a few of his own members to assist on her expedition. Nindella was done with the nobel idea that she could be an adventure like in her stories, and had decided that what she really wanted was revenge on the noble family that ruined her dreams for her. So she set sail with her temporary crew to an island owned by the family, upon arrival she set the crew to pillage the small island of all it had. She went up to the family’s estate to look for something valuable, something that the family would miss and what she found hiding in a cupboard, was just the thing that the family would miss most. Back at the ship the crew was counting their booty, when Nindella returned the crew was shocked to see that she had brought back a noble looking female kobold who introduced herself to her capture as Strawberri Lovelace, the new wife of Nindella O’Haya. A few years passed between finding the Lovelace island and making it back to Rufio’s hideout, the crew hit a number of islands in between but eventually Nindella and her wife and crew reunited with Rufio, with new riches and her score settled, she pledged her loyalty to Rufio and joined his crew as a fully fledged member. Immediately Rufio made a spot for her on his main crew as he had a big mission coming up. On the way to the mission the crew came across a ghost ship full of gorgons who attacked them. While most of the gorgons took no recognizable form, Nindella was faced with a familiar sight, the damned spirit of the crazed kobold she killed. The two started to wrestle one another, neither getting an advantage, until Rufio’s elven son-in-law and his squire started to interfere. Quickly the tides of battle turned and the damned spirit was on its last legs, but no fear crossed her face, she simple started laughing before in an instant she detonated her body, in a last ditch effort. But Rufio’s son-in-law was able to quickly encapsulate the spirit to save the lives of everyone on the ship. The crew made its way to the island and had to traverse some lush jungle before coming upon their target, a gated museum. The crew stacked out the target for a bit and saw that a number of sunhounds were playing in the yard with a couple of guards. So the crew quickly formulated a plan and barged into the compound, Rufio lead the charge with his son but Nindella was close behind. Nindella decided to put herself on number control much to the dismay of Strawberri, who wanted to befriend one of the pups. After dealing with quite a few of the dogs and as the crew dealt with the guards, Strawberri after trying once decided to give taming a dog another try, but this time instead of showing them the bones she tried shaking the bag instead, this worked even better than she could hope for, getting the attention of all the hounds on the field even a big playful one which had a collar on him with the name Admiral. Without the dogs on the field, the crew made short work of the remaining guards before taking a moment of rest to loot the corpses. Relationships Character Inventory